


Always and EverLand

by Puffliness



Category: Hook (1991), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (1953), Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant, dark themes, defense of the villain, hook feels, implications unpleasant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffliness/pseuds/Puffliness
Summary: From the image linked in the notes: "Peter Pan was a magical creature who led children away from their families, but because he was an immortal he never aged. When he saw the children start to grow up, he would kill them. The ones who escaped went on to be pirates. Captain Hook, for instance, escaped, losing a hand in the process. That's why he pursues him so fervently. Peter Pan took him away from a loving family, stole his childhood, and robbed him of his hand."Captain Hook tells Wendy Darling his own story with out Peter there to interfere.





	

“Pixie dust doesn’t work on grown-ups; I already tried. And, despite his claims, I grew up. Here. Away from my family. If I try hard, I can sometimes remember that I had a sister, in addition to my mother and father. She would call me Jamie, instead of James, I think. But it’s been so long now and I’m not sure anymore if I actually remember that or if I just wish all of it.

“However, Peter didn’t grow up. It’s like he’s eternally stuck at fifteen. He doesn’t age, not as far as I’ve seen. And I’ve been here for over fifty of your years, since he… kidnapped me when I was two. I was not the first one he brought here; there were already Lost Boys when I arrived and they were all different ages, some nearly as old as Peter looks but all aged slower than we would have on Earth. Time works differently here.

“But I was the first to figure out what was going on: As the Lost Boys started to become grown‑ups, he would kill them off, leaving them on Skull Rock, his... trophy room to drown after he knocked them out. I came to in time, just before the tide rose high enough to fill my ears. I was fourteen. I swam off the rock and found a cave but later I made a place for myself, hiding on the island. I didn’t originally have the _Jolly Roger_. I had to build it, and I eventually had help. I lay low, and I built a raft, paddling out to Skull Rock whenever he would head out with a Lost Boy. I would wait for him to leave and then haul the boy onto my raft and take him to my home. But I didn’t realize he did this with everyone right away. I failed to save the first two Lost Boys after my own experience.

“Peter didn’t suspect anything for a few years; anything left in Skull Rock would get washed out with the tides and the mermaids would get it. I would talk with them. They’d take the dead Lost Boys and bury them in the sand, if Peter’s pet crocodile didn’t get to them first. The mermaids said they had a graveyard of them on the ocean floor. Hundreds of them now. I was almost too late to save Smee; the tide had reached his ears and the crocodile was already there. I fed it a clock I found in Skull Rock to keep it distracted.

“I don’t know when he met the pixies. But _I_ found them. They were afraid of me, and clearly all the Lost Boys, as we’d never seen them before. They lost their princess once to a boy who was about my age. I had just turned fifteen at the time. I met her when Peter took me from my crib. He called her TinkerBell. They say her name was Tiger Lily. She’s been living with him ever since he moved to Hangman’s Tree, here in Never-Never Land.

“I was twenty-six when I first openly confronted Peter. At this point he had long since begun to suspect that one of his supposedly dead Lost Boys was still alive and rescuing others because that blasted crocodile had begun to follow him, knowing that he was the source of his food, and the ticking had tipped him off. I hadn’t had nearly as much experience with a blade as Peter had, he’s indeterminately older, and I was ill at the time. But the plans had been made and Smee, Tootles, and the others had been counting on it for months. That’s when I lost my hand. I think Peter wanted to keep it as a trophy and a warning against any future mutinies, but he dropped it in the water and the crocodile ate it. We were both exhausted by that point. Fortunately I had trained myself to be ambidextrous, and was able to get in a blow across his abdomen. Mutual blood flowed. We retreated to our bases to treat our wounds and recuperate.

“Years passed. I wasn’t able to recruit many Lost Boys after that. I think he told the others that I had killed them. I think that’s how he was able to perpetuate both the lie that I was evil and the killing of the too-old Lost Boys, I was able to save a few before they died. But not many.

“Then he brought John, Michael, and you here, Wendy. I thought that perhaps you might have some ameliorative effect on him, but it hasn’t worked. I learned from the pixies that he was going to kill you and I couldn’t let that happen; you remind me of what I imagine my sister to have been like. I tried to clear Hangman’s Tree before I killed him, but I failed to take into account the loyalty that the bond between them has created. Tiger Lily drank the poison I had left for him. I think he’s seen her differently after that. Before, she was a kind of slave and whipping-girl,  using her for her dust to get the boys he wanted; after she was a trusted ally, but primarily as his taste-tester. He came after me for that. I heard the crocodile and knew that Peter was near. I enlisted the uncorrupted pixies to enchant my Jolly Roger I to take you and your brothers back to your home. I could have chosen to go with you, and perhaps have a family of my own. You are the first human lady here, did you know that? But that would leave Peter unchallenged and unchecked here. And I can’t do that and live with myself. I can build another Jolly Roger; I’d done it before.”

The young lady looked at me long and hard for a while before she spoke, “Um, Captain Hook, Sir?”

“It’s Captain Wilson, Wendy dear. Just like your surname is Darling.”

“Okay, Captain Wilson, what do you want me to do, then?”

“I want you to live. And I want you to tell the world not to trust Peter Pan, and never let your children trust him.”

“I’ll try, Sir.”

“That’s all that I ask, Miss Wendy Darling. I thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post ( http://9gag.com/gag/aAYMx19/peter-pan-and-my-childhood-is-completely-ruined ), specifically the counter-assertion at the bottom, I wrote this piece (and a subsequent analysis of it) as an assignment for one of my English classes nearly two years ago. I just read JM Barrie's book, and it reminded me that I wrote this, so I am posting this here.


End file.
